Because Proposing is Fcking Hard and Complicated
by ladyinblack08
Summary: After Mike proposed to Nanaba, Levi sees how happy Hanji was and felt that he too, should give her the same happiness of proposing like any other in love woman does. Does he have the guts like Mike and finally marry Hanji? Read to find out!


**Because Proposing is Fucking Hard and Complicated**

Summary:

After Mike proposed to Nanaba, Levi sees how happy Hanji was and felt that he too, should give her the same happiness of proposing like any other in love woman does. Does he have the guts like Mike and finally marry Hanji? Read to find out!

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

This is my first Shingeki no Kyojin Fic. It just popped out yesterday as I was having Ratatouille for lunch in a nearby Starbucks. This is my second fastest fic to be finished, and my first LeviHan fic and first shot.

I hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if doesn't though O.O

Peace out!

xoxo

**ladyinblack**

-x-

A massive celebration was being by the Recon Corps who just came back within the walls after having an achieving mission. To top it off, there is another reason why every member is sharing the same happiness at the moment.

The crowd was forming a huge circle, watching over the two couples right in front of them. The tall blonde man kneels down, looking earnestly to his lover's eyes, showing her a ring. Her hands were first covering her mouth in surprise, then let them fall into her sides as she listen to the man in front of her.

"Will you marry me, Nanaba?"

And that was it. Her tear glands suddenly bursted beyond her efforts of holding it back as she bents her head down and kisses Mike who still has his other knee on the floor. She nodded many times as she whisper 'yes' all over and over again after kissing him, taking the ring from his hand. He stood up and wears it to her ring finger by himself.

The crowd was in total awe and the ladies were crying, others even jumping on their places, holding the hands of their comrades in pure excitement, some has their hands on their mouths too, covering their giggles as some of them feel a little bit of jealousy and most of them, sharing the same happiness and excitement the lovers were feeling before their very eyes.

And among them was Hanji Zoe.

Her hands were clasped together as few tears were slowly forming into her eyes. She was in deep happiness that she run after Nanaba right after Nanaba wears the ring and gave Mike a hug and a kiss.

She looked at the new ring that her comrade had just received, a ring that will constantly remind her that any moment now, she'll be Mrs. Z. Nanaba was so mesmerized that she almost bit her tongue, but so happy and showed it still to the other girls who went around her, giving her congratulations and other sweet regards. While in the other hand, the guys were busy congratulating Mike, shaking his hand alternately while his closest and his squads gave him a light hug for congratulation. Erwin gave a manly hug over Mike, happy over the couple of his squad, one of his most trusted comrades to get marry soon.

Levi was a bit distant over the surrounding, joyous people. He was right beside Erwin when Mike started the attention gathering-proposal of his but the moment Mike knelt down a knee he started to feel queasy. And the minute that he pulled out that damn engagement ring for Nanaba, he suddenly moved even further, almost at the back of the entire people and yet, he can still see clearly of what was happening with his kept distance from them.

And he can perfectly see how Hanji reacts. And he felt the sudden urge of jealousy too, and gust of anxiousness again, like how he saw Oluo proposed to Petra just a year before, got married in a few quick months and is now five months pregnant. Petra now is in maternity leave as Oluo is still active participating into the missions of the Corps. And now, here it is again, the same feeling that he had a year ago.

He felt uneasy towards how the proposals of his two comrades were done before him, to think that he and Hanji started their 'romantic relationship' even a bit earlier than the two couples. Yet, here they are now, the other couple is now married with a child on their way as the other pair is now on their way to get marry too. How about him and Hanji? Levi thought about that.

He thought that he can give her enough happiness just staying like this, but seeing those couples so happy in a different way, he suddenly had the urge to give the same kind of happiness to Hanji. To fuck with that, he thought. He just can't. Can't do it. He hated the thought of not having the balls to do it but just,- _fuck. _

It feels different, getting married and all the shitty things that may follow. He's not even sure if they are ready to raise a child into this kind of world, still being threatened by the monstrous titans. Aside from that, the thought of marriage alone had never crossed his mind entirely. He never even tried to understand its importance, as if something will change between them anyway if they did marry each other. But, he never even tried to ask Hanji seriously about it nor even heard her thoughts about it, not knowing if she is also in favor of such thing or not.

He looked back again at Hanji, and she saw him staring at her so she waved back and smiled warmly at him. He was surprised that she was aware of his stare towards her but still managed to show his signature stoic face and turned his eyes into other things.

If he does ask her, will she prefer of getting married to him or not? Will it turn out great for them? What will happen if they did, what if not? Will their relationship turn into something better or worse? How does it even feel getting married? Did he fail as a lover for staying unmarried with her? Will they work things out perfectly without getting married? Was it really that necessary? Thousands of questions were swarming him, he moved out of the crowd, trying to manage the stress that the thought of marriage cause him.

Looking back at the only woman who managed to endure him despite his stupid stoic, expressionless face, hard and scary glares, harsh words, despite his shortness and being a thug before was like nothing to her, most especially that she knew him from the very moment he started in the Survey Corps, not knowing him that time and yet she still managed to _love _him, so to say.

She cared too much about him that he can't help but get mad about it, since no one had ever shown such attitude towards him, and she was one of those first few persons who showed such kindness towards him, even if he is still not yet known as the world's strongest soldier just yet.

He went back to his room, thinking that he should give his congratulations to the newly engaged couple the following day as he shut his eyes and took a nap.

Getting back after a successful, tiring mission and witnessing a mind-boggling proposal made him feel like shit. He does deserve some nap, diving in the bed still with his uniform except his 3DMG. He figured that he will just deal with the shitty dirt that he had accumulated once he wakes up.

-x-

Levi was waken up by some hands trying to remove his harness. His eyes suddenly opened and saw the same warm chocolate eyes of Hanji, making him calm all over again.

"Levi," she started as she stood up and Levi, realizing that his green uniform was also already removed. "You just fell asleep like that? That dirty and sweaty, Levi?" Hanji placed her hands on her hips, wondering of the unusual behavior that Levi had just shown. He normally cleans everything he finds dirty after a mission and that includes cleaning himself and yet here he is, slept from the afternoon and was waken up by Hanji late at night.

He did not answer her but stared at her even deeper in her eyes. He can't help admiring her glorious eyes, the same eyes who had witness his downfall, sad and glorious moments, even the worried ones and yet sees him like any other normal man.

Hanji sighed, realizing that Levi is still adjusting from his sudden waking up and made way towards the mini kitchen that he has and made him some tea and prepared him some bread and cheese. She returned to his side and placed the food on the table beside his bed.

"Eat first Levi, you missed dinner. You need to eat so you can go back to sleep again." She gave him an assuring smile, even if she feels worried about him. Something is bothering him, and she knows it. For almost ten years of working together side by side, and loving him four years in that ten long years, she knows him quite perfectly well more than anybody in the Recon Corps ever does- maybe in the entire world.

She knows when he is upset over some damn dirty clothes that she had left on his room when he just did his laundry the other day. She knows when he is happy that she's okay, seeing his eyes and voice softens, even if he doesn't say or ask her if she is after some gruesome mission outside the walls. She knows he is tired even if he doesn't look like the person who can feel tired at all. Most importantly, she knows that he _does _loves her behind the words _there's no one even shitier than you in this world, Shitty Glasses _and that he wants more time with her after some hot erotic sex when he says _you'll have your ankle break if you step a foot on the floor _even if she's bound to get back to work again, even telling her _don't be a fucking idiot in the field, Four Eyes _before continuing with their mission, telling her actually to be careful while he won't be seeing her there.

He maybe quirky, weird, clean-freak and an asshole that everyone would love to slap sometime but, he is hers, her quirky, weird, clean-freak asshole.

But tonight, something is different. From the way he wakes up and look at her straight in the eye, as though he something is bothering him and he won't say a damn thing about it.

"Eat" she repeated and hands him his tea.

He took it and took a sip, much to Hanji's relief.

His eyes followed her as she made her way towards his table and started writing.

"I just wanted to check on you since I didn't saw you in the hall during dinner and after Mike's proposal to Nanaba." She adjusted her glasses and continued focusing on what she is writing.

There it is again, _proposal. _Then he remembered the thoughts that made him feel like taking a nap and not waking up until night time, and even missing dinner.

He saw the bread with cheese that Hanji placed on the table beside his bed and looked at her again. His eyes then turned at his bed, now filthy with very little glimpse of mud and stains that had accumulated from his clothes. Then his eyes turn back to Hanji again and his mind was again succumbing into those unanswered questions.

He needs to find out. He needs her tonight. He needs to feel complete again if he wanted to have a peace of mind and think of those questions clearly.

"I'll have a meeting by nine with Erwin and my squad. I don't know why but he said it's important and he even mentioned that it would be related with our success in this missio—" Hanji didn't know that Levi had already made his way towards her, _behind _her to be exact and touched her face like some zombie walking in the night.

"L-Le-Levi?"

He calmly and softly touched her face, turned it to face him vertically up to him as he stare at her. His eyes were soft this time, but seem confused and like it is searching for something.

"Wha-"

Hanji was stopped by the sudden kiss that Levi was giving her. He bends down a little, placed both of his hands on her cheeks and lavishly kissed her as if there's no tomorrow.

When they stopped to breathe a little, Levi, still bent down, had his forehead rest at hers, eyes still closed, feeling each other's' presence.

"You should get dirty with me tonight" he smirked which Hanji failed to see since she had her eyes closed.

"Excuse me, what?"

She can't be hearing this right and opened an eye. Levi finds her cute that way, under him, face only inches far from him, only an eye open as her lips is starting to form a smile, trying to stop the laughter under her breath.

"you heard me" He kissed her again on the lips but quickly made his way towards her chin, to her neck and to her chest as his hands started to remove the buttons of her *upper attire (AUTHOR's NOTE: I don't know how to call their clothing, I really have a bad taste in fashion and in clothes. I'm not even sure if it's a polo shirt or not so yeah. Gomen.) When it is enough to show her breast covered in bra, he massaged those breasts of her gently as he didn't stop placing kisses on her neck and on her chest.

She moans softly and made her hands run to his hair.

"I-is there something wrong Levi?"

_Yeah, I'd like to ask if you also felt jealous into wanting to get married like other normal couple does. _But he didn't say it. Maybe not tonight, he's not quite ready to know the answer yet. He shouldn't be nervous about asking it but something about hearing her answer made him feel unexpectedly nervous.

Technically, Levi would ask her to have sex when they have nothing else to do, not after some glorious winning mission outside.

He stopped but didn't removed his hands on her breasts and looked at her with those still longing eyes.

"I just dirtied my bed."

"Yeah I can see that."

"And I wanted you to share that filthiness with me and with my bed."

She looked at him dumb fully as her hands moves across his cheeks and caresses it lovingly. She doesn't know why ask her to make love while she is in the middle of some undone paperwork and after a mission. He normally allowed her to finish her work first and afterwards, jumps and humps on him as they kiss each other until they ended up eating each other.

When he still didn't receive any answer from her except caressing his cheek, seeing that she is thinking, he sighed and said "Let's get nasty together tonight" and pinched her nipples.

And by fuck, she's feeling her nipples harden under his soft, torturing caress and is starting to feel wet.

This is not good. She's almost done with the paperwork that Erwin is asking her to finish and be submitted too their meeting tonight, and Levi is having some come-get-nasty-slash-sex-with-me breakdown which she is having difficulty to overcome with. Now how is she going to finish these paperworks?

Darn it, she thought.

"Or that paper is more important than me?" his hands settled down for a while but remained under her bra.

"Sounds like someone is getting jelly."

"Tch."

And all of a sudden, Hanji stood up, not caring about the unfinished shit that she is doing and started facing Levi properly and crushing her mouth to his, hands on his cheeks. It's still seven in the evening, and they still got two full hours. If she agreed to deal with his needs, they would be able to satisfy each other in just an hour and less than two more hours.

He managed to remove her entire upper clothing in a fast speed and harness as he twirled her around as they make way towards his bed. His hands were fast enough to open her pants' zipper and pushed threw her on his bed. She sat patiently at the end of the bed as wait for Levi's next moves.

He faced her and sees her already topless as he sees that she didn't unbuttoned his in return. He watched her watch him in complete seductively dopey smile remove his entire clothing, down to his pants, socks and underwear, slowly exposing his massive cock, which Hanji describe as a bit big, unexpected for his short height.

He walked slowly and elegantly towards her and loosens her tied hair and threw the rubber holding her hair on the floor. Her hair fall extends into her shoulders, something most people have never seen her do, and he was fortunate enough to witness such miraculous thing because she it made her even look more lovely and _beautiful. _Hanji smiled sexily and looked at him then down to his cock. She knows what he wanted her to do.

He didn't removed his hands on her hair when she licks and sucked on his cock eagerly enough to make him moan. Hanji is actually quite good in giving him blowjobs, as she play and wiggle his balls while sucking and alternately caressing his cock. To think he divirginized her and together, they learned and improve in the art of having sex. And by the time they knew it, him actually, he'll never ask a blowjob from any other except from Hanji alone. It's a good thing she's quite the adventurer type, wanting to explore and learn more about sex that she didn't even refused when he asked her to suck his dick.

He started to shiver and felt like cumming. He refused the thought of having her swallow his cum but she insisted, stating that _it's protein and good for the body _and _every woman deserves to swallow their man's cum in order to get enough protein and be even healthier. _For someone as thin as her, she definitely need some protein swallowing. * (this is according to studies, as far as I recall) And just seeing her smile while sucking in his white liquids, he can't just stop. Aside from it makes him turn on even more, he can see that she is having fun about what she is doing. She never does something that will make her annoy or regret anyway. So then he cummed and she swallowed everything slowly, even licking the sides of his massive dick like she is damn thirsty for thirty days. She smiled and looked at him, and he appreciates it. He appreciates that she is a great performer and partner in this kind of doing even if he never thought that she could be one.

When she was finished, he pulled her hair lightly, making her stand up and gives her a wild kiss on her lips, his tongue lavishly exploring her mouth and pushed her again on the bed. He was not bothered that she just swallowed his cum, besides, swallowing protein is nice right?

When he was done giving her mouth watering and harsh kiss on her mouth, he pushed her on the middle of the bed, landing and tried to stood up by her elbows.

"I thought you said getting nasty together? Not being nasty to your partner" She bit her lower lip, and Levi finds it sexy.

"Yeah, but you didn't removed my clothes."

"Because I am too lazy to remove your dirty clothes, that's why" she let out a small giggle.

Levi smirked. He finds that part of Hanji alluring since she is naturally smiling, showing she's having fun, not forcing herself to have fun and smile a lot. And in the middle of it all, she still finds time to smile at him, not just to make herself focus on how to move and look hot and sexy. He'll find it annoying if she does that but lucky for him, she's not that kind of woman who tries hard to look sexy and shit.

"And now I'm going to punish you for that."

He immediately pulled her pants off followed by her underwear, anxious of the warm flesh underneath her and immediately placed a finger inside her, making her shut her eyes and moan. He felt her legs trying to go by his hips and added another finger inside, making her gasped in return.

"You didn't mention anything about punishing!?"

He didn't care, he just love the view that he is seeing now- Hanji wearing an expression of full ecstasy just because of placing his bowling fingers inside of her, making her entirely wet.

"You're unfair Levi!" Hanji started pouting as she looked at him.

"Why is that?"

"You said _getting nasty together_"

"Yeah i did," and placed a third one, making her wince.

"Well, you're not yet that nasty because of me"

He raised an eye brow and pulled out his fingers from her.

"Really?"

"Yeah" she replied as she licked her lips that just went dry because of her panting and hard breathing because of the pleasure that he is giving her.

He didn't removed his gaze from her and opened her legs, sucking her warm flesh, sipping the juices that she has. He finds it inappropriate before but he is too unfair if he didn't give her the pleasure she needed.

Hanji gasped again tried to grip the pillow above her head as hard as she could. After what seemed like an eternity of heavenliness, she cummed on his face.

"Now,'' he crawled on top of her, blank gray eyes meeting alive brown chocolate ones which is now very alive and bright, showing him that she just had a great time. "We're both nasty."

"Well you're the one who wanted to be nasty together right?" she reminded him.

"I do remember, but I do recall that I am not yet thru punishing you"

She was silenced about the protest that she is about to say when his lips crushed again on her. She responded this time, battling her tongue on his. She smiled in the middle of their kiss and this made Levi feel more energized on punishing her, seeing she would love to be punished.

He moved slowly when he stop the kiss and readied the head of his dick, holding it and preparing it to enter her.

"Hey, be gentle alright?" and Hanji closed her eyes. There would be pain, even a little, she is sure.

Levi loved the fact having sex with Hanji is like always the first time, making her squirm and wince in pain even if they already had sex multiple of times. It's like a challenge for him, entering her without hurting her too much. As much as he wanted to be inside her, he didn't want to put her into extreme pain.

Hanji is grippling in the pillow tightly with her life as Levi tries to enter his dick inside her. Good thing she was already wet, making her feel less pain.

Then he spoke. "I don't recall the word gentle getting along with punishment"

Hanji's eyes popped open as Levi smirked and pushed the entire thing inside her, tears forming in her eyes.

Levi, deep inside, suddenly felt guilty when he saw the tears in Hanji's eyes. _Maybe I pushed a bit hard?_

But Hanji exhaled deeply a few times and gave him a slight smile, telling him that _it's alright _and that he can continue again.

This time he pushed and pulled slowly as Hanji moans, grappling on his pillows. He straddled on her as his speed increased a little when he saw Hanji's expression turned calm, knowing that she enjoys him inside of her. Levi grabbed a hold on her waist as he tries to penetrate and move harder and faster. After what seemed like an eternity, drenching both of them in sweat and filling the room with the sound of their deep breathing and moans, he felt that he is about to cum again. Hanji knew that when she saw Levi closed his eyes and is starting to pull out.

"No wait don't Levi!" and Levi, holding a hard expression of holding his cumming had a questioning look.

"Ww- what?"

"It's okay to cum inside me, my period stopped the other day" he didn't move, maybe he didn't heard her right?

"It's alright, it's safe" and she smiled at him sweetly.

Levi nodded, trusting her and her words and continued to pump on her hard until he cums inside her, releasing his million seeds into her as she with him cum as well. He did a little bit of squirming inside her, feeling her entirely, making himself feel complete. It just feel so surreal that he couldn't stop.

He landed slowly on top of her when he felt really exhausted, their foreheads clinging on each other's.

Slowly, Levi managed to calm his breathing down, but his heart is still pumping hard. "That's the worst punishment I ever gave to anyone" then returning to meet her gaze and then placed his head just right below her chin and into her neck.

Hanji let out a laugh and earnestly embrace his head tighter, letting his face land on her chest, as she caressed his hair lightly. He was hearing her heartbeat which was very fast, a rhythm he enjoyed knowing that it beat fast because of him.

After a few minutes, Hanji decided to stand up and loosen her embrace to Levi. Levi knew that she would get up and get back to working that shitty paper that Erwin wanted her to fucking finish with, so he sat upright when she let him go, his bare masculine chest exposed.

Hanji too, sat upright and squeezed him a little, hugging his exposed masculine chest as Levi's hand went to touch her cheek and the other to her hair.

"Don't go yet." Levi mumbled without even looking at her.

She looked up at him and said, "What?"

"I know you wanted to finish that damn paperwork of yours, but we still have less than an hour."

Hanji's head returned to its place back by his chest and smiled, tracing the hard muscles of his arms and abs. Hanji knew that he didn't want her to go to that stupid meeting but they both don't have any other choice. Ignoring Erwin is a hard thing to do too.

"Guess what Levi," Hanji began and seated at the top of Levi's legs, facing him directly. He looked at her straight in the eyes and he could tell that he really worked her hard.

"Nanaba chose me to be her maid in honor."

Levi felt a sudden gush in his insides as Hanji tells that to him. The sudden feeling of unexplained shittiness started to run in his engine again.

"We'll go out tomorrow and look for some stuff for her wedding, just do some canvassing really. They decided to have a cold wedding so they'll go for December where there won't be much mission to have behind the walls."

Levi's face was blank, but Hanji didn't fail to see within those eyes a feeling of worry.

She gave him a kiss on the corner of his lips, "We won't take that long tomorrow."

Levi responded by grabbing her waist pulling her closer to him as he also hold her hair so she won't get anywhere, kissed her chest and neck harshly, giving her some obvious hicky that forms right easily.

Hanji felt a bit confused, _he just really feel so sexy tonight, eh? _And allowed him to drive her crazy, ignoring the fact that she'll show up in the meeting later with hickies present on her neck.

She fixed her position on top of his legs as Levi continued to devour her breast and his hands, going up and down her side breast to her hips then gently helped her fix her position so he can enter her easily again.

Hanji grabbed a hold on Levi's strong shoulder and hugged him, resting her chin on top of his forehead, closing her eyes as she tried to let Levi do his thing. He gently pressed on her waist with both hands and angled her hips and hold his now hardened penis and let it enter her slowly. He can feel the deep breathing of Hanji as she winced and grip on her hug on him even tighter, while her eyes are still closed. Once she felt comfortable of him settling inside of her, she started to work, pushing herself, going up and down as Levi watches her expression be filled with pure intimacy, even if a little bit of pain together with pleasure was being carved into her face. He kissed and sucked on her breasts alternately and gave her hickies there too. He helped her lift herself by the waist so she can hump on him even better. Her moans were enough to make him cum again and thus, he closed his eyes and readied himself.

As for Hanji, Levi sucking on her breast and caressing her waist and side breast while helping her hump on him made her feel even tired but great at the same time, making her moan so loud as she breathe heavily.

And as always, they came together again after a few minutes of doing a lot of pumping. Hanji was breathing heavily as though she ran from a thousand hungry titans. Both were in too much sweat of each other, drenched and dirty of each other's juices below them.

Hanji kissed Levi fully on the mouth, entering him with her tongue and as he felt it enter his, he allowed his to battle hers. She tried to push out a little so she can get a few air but he is so strong she can't since he keeps on grinding her even harder. When she slowed down the kiss, he then allowed her to pull a bit out and have her breath.

"You sure do wanted to kill me, Levi" her breathing his name out hoarsely is starting to make him hard again, most especially that he is still inside of her and not letting go of their hugging composure.

She continued to kiss him, giving him peck on the cheek, on his forehead, nose then lastly, on the lips. He closed his eyes again, feeling the complete serenity that she is giving him. She was the only one who can do such a thing for him.

When he opened his eyes, he saw how her hips is still on top of his legs, kneeling legs and his long hard erected penis attached still inside of her and realized that, she is the only one who makes her complete. He may like it or not, but yeah, she does. No matter how shitty he talks, in the midst of his inappropriate background, there would be no one like Hanji to make him feel this way. So confused, happy, excited, horny and dumb. He just feel so contented and complete with her. Seeing it made him think that he is some big ass key that is fit enough to open some damn lock and together, unfold, open and discover a new world together. They're just a perfect fit for each other.

His questions about marriage may still be left unanswered but he thought that maybe they could find the answers for it together. With her by his side, he would do even better in a lot of things. She'll understand him, for sure and hopefully, their love will grow better once they get married. His mind suddenly shattered when Hanji tried to squirm away from the top of him. She failed of course, since he won't let go of her hips and pulling it on to him as much as she wanted to go out already.

"Levi, I think I really need to prepare." Her was voice serious and tired.

"No wait, just a very few more minutes," he begged. He had finally made up his mind.

One thing that Levi is being kept away from the thought of proposing to her is that he doesn't have a fucking decent engagement ring to offer to her.

From the moment the titans had set foot on earth, the remaining people within the walls were unable to collect enough minerals, elements and other precious stones. Not much gold let alone diamonds is mined within the walls.

Traditionally speaking though, most guys now like Mike, got their engagement rings from their parents or grandparents or who the fuck else. They pass it to the younger couples and let the rings continue to explore and remind the couple to be prepared for being married to each other.

And Levi doesn't have anyone to have an engagement ring be passed on to him to be given for his future wife. And it's a big deal for him. Hanji is a very important person to him, the most important woman in his life and he should show her that she really is since he fail to tell her how much she means to him nor even tell her how much she matters to him and how much she loves him. He guesses that with her intelligent thinking, she won't fail to feel that she is still being loved by someone like him.

She was the only one who showed him that he can still be love, and that he can still love romantically, something that he never even thought of happening in his life.

He remembered the time after Petra and Olou's marriage that he felt confused of whether he should marry Hanji or not, feeling anxious and really confused of what to do, he tried to drove her away, just also to see if he matters to her or not. He was quite successful about it but seeing her always cheery expression turned into pain, most especially that he drove her away from his room everytime she's going to visit him nor even try to approach him, made him want to kill himself. How can he do such a thing to her when she didn't do something wrong? She just made him feel nervous and confused about how he really feels about everything.

They went out into a mission as he still continued to drive her away. Hanji would always approach and follow him around even if she feels dumb and stupid about it, forcing herself to Levi, always telling him _"Levi, did I do something wrong?"_

_"What did i do Levi?"_

_"You didn't like me being on top all the time?"_

_"Did I hurt you?"_

That one made him break.

But he still left her without any answer.

She was not aware that he was the one hurting her, not the other way around. He just went on droving her all of a sudden just because he can't understand the feeling of getting married with her, whether if marriage is a right idea or not.

During that mission of theirs that Hanji still kept on looking for Levi, asking Moblit of how he is doing and where he is even when they are on the move made her stick her eyes on him everytime she's going to see him. He was ahead of her squad as she can't help staring at Levi, hoping that he will look at her finally. Then things happened so fast for everyone to see.

"Squad Leader Hanji!"

It was Moblit's shout. He was able to grab Hanji by the arm but the two of them were still thrown away by a sudden attack of a deviant, high jumping nine meter titan. It was so quick and has light move that they didn't heard it as it approach them and sent them flying on to the air, landing on the ground harshly.

Moblit was able to get up immediately but was alarmed when he saw that Hanji landed on the rocky ground, hitting her head on some rocks and having her left side of the face scratched by some pointed ones along. Her face bleed but her head bleed harder.

The others continued to run as only a few of Hanji's squad turned their backs to retrieve their fallen leader and help Moblit. The others should continue running towards their main goal and prioritize it, not them.

The titan that send them flying was dragged down to its death.

And it was Levi's work.

He had his horse turn once he heard Moblit yelled and immediately kill the titan once he saw Hanji down on the ground, face flat on some fucking filthy rocks. It made his heart sink with pain.

"What happened?" Levi asked once he got off his horse.

"We didn't heard or saw the titan approaching by the right side from the thick trees and eventually jumped on us. I was able to grab her arm but I was dragged along with her. I think she would be able to see it and got away from it if she was only focusing on her way." Moblit explained, fully aware of the misunderstanding of Levi and Hanji. He's not just an assistant to her, he was like a brother to her too and he knows perfectly where she was staring all along when that happened.

"She didn't even prepared herself as she landed, making her land onto these filthy rocky road." Moblit added as he was grabbing the medical supplies while the others had called for some medics.

Levi immediately took her from the grasp of the brats holding her and pulled her goggles away from her face, getting his handkerchief out and cleaned her face from dirt. It's not a good idea letting the dirt all go inside her cuts.

What made Levi shiver was that his hand was being covered in blood gushing out from her head. He can't see where it was coming from, all he knows it is coming out somewhere from her head. Tears were starting to form in his eyes that time, realizing that it was his fault after all. If he didn't drove her away and had her worry so much, she would've been still okay and perfectly healthy.

Levi's squad turned their horses back and saw their leader caressing Hanji's bleeding face. Once Petra saw it, she immediately panicked and cried asking what had happened. Among the top leaders of the Corps, she was one of the most closest to Hanji along with Nanaba since they were the only girls on the lead. And that scene is not a good thing to see to happen for a friend.

Levi's worry lessen when he realized that she is still breathing and hugged her while he lifts her upper body and crash it to his embrace.

"You're so stupid." He mumbled softly to her ears, even if she's not sure if she can hear him.

"i told you to never be fucking stupid whenever we have a mission outside the walls, and now look." He hugged her, but she's still not yet waking up, making him still feel nervous.

Realizing of what's more important, he ordered his squad to go on first, even if they insisted but they needed to do their duty first before anything else. He then moved quickly, assisting Moblit to stop the Hanji's bleeding head.

They covered it after with a huge amount of bandage, just to make sure the bleeding will stop. They're still on their way and they will still be out until a couple of days, and he worries that Hanji might die of blood loss; her bleeding doesn't seem to stop.

He remembered how he carried her towards the medic and how he watched her rest at night, waiting for her to wake up as he stood there keeping watch for their squad too.

_What if she won't wake up?_

_What if she ran out of blood?_

_What if she woke up and loses all of her memories?_

_What will I do if I lost her at this very moment?_

All just because of feeling guilty that he isn't enough to be married to someone like her.

He didn't want to lose her in that agonizing way.

He wasn't even able to give her the happiness she deserves.

But now, she's right here. In front of him, inhaling his scent, hugging him greedily as his penis is still inside of hers, not wanting her to go away so he won't feel confused again. And that made him feel alright, seeing that she's just right in front of him. She tries to gather herself up again after making love with him and gave him a last peck on the lips.

He didn't want that to happen again between them, and instead of getting mad because of feeling utter confusion as his other part of his mind bombards the other with confusing questions, he just kiss her, wanting to feel inside of her, feeling complete and calm.

Levi stole another long and gentle kiss from her, not letting go of her mouth so she won't say that she needs to go. It pains his ears everytime she's going to say that.

"Hanji," he started. This time, he would ask her, even if he's not sure of what may happen or what she might say or react.

And it's making him nervous.

Hanji gave him a sweet questioning look as she trace patterns on his arms and caress his cheek.

Before he even continues, their eyes went flying towards the door.

It was Moblit, knocking and shouting, "Squad leader! Our meeting with Erwin Danchou will start in twenty minutes!"

Levi frowned as Hanji panicked.

"I'll be there Moblit, don't worry!"

"He is fully aware that you're here." He said with disgust, still not letting go of her as she had already let go of embracing him.

"Yeah, maybe he heard me moaning because you're driving me nuts. Can I go now please?" she gave him a worried and sad look. It always bothers him whenever she gives him that kind of look.

"Just five minutes. Stay." She returned to look at him, starting to feel irritated. She's dirty, she's not yet done with the paper, meeting will start in twenty minutes and she's still here, naked and being embrace by the man she loves.

"Please." He begged.

She sighed and cupped his face with her hands,

"What is it, Levi."

He is sweating harder this time, hands feeling cold, mind going wild.

"I know this sounds ridiculous and shit," feeling that his hands getting cold and his inside grumble of nervousness, as Hanji started to blink her eyes questioningly.

"Will you become Mrs. Levi Ackerman?" he chose the words correctly, settling into something more, formal and like even a bit historic and traditional. It matches her, she believes since she loves history than anybody else.

He removed his gaze from her, but forced to meet her eyes again, to see her reaction.

She didn't blinked.

"What?"

"I just asked you a question, stupid. Don't give me a question from my damn question." He's getting anxious, he wants to know what she will say.

"Levi," Hanji said as she wrap him again in her embrace, "I-I-I never knew you wanted to marry me."

Maybe she can read him despite his lack of words when it comes to marriage.

"I do wanted. So what? Don't you want to be my bride, my wife?" He asked, a bit hurt can be heard in his tone.

Doesn't she want him after all? Or did he screwed the fuck out of it.

He was hurt about hearing other people say things to her, just like before he had a deep sleep just few moments ago.

_"Nanaba is going to get married now, and Hanji-san isn't" he heard one of the brats say when he passed by._

_"Looks like she'll end up having the title of 'Levi Heichou's Fucking Buddy Forever' then" and they laughed._

_The other even added that "Heichou is not the type of man who wanted a forever after or some sort of dedication when it comes to romance"_

_"I agree to that, his romance is killing the titans, not romancing some mad scientist."_

_"He doesn't how to love someone romantically serious too!"_

_And they fell quiet when they saw him passed by._

That's not true. He _does _love her a lot, she means a lot to him. So they thought she was some kind of sex doll to be used once he felt like using her? Fuck with that. From the every piece of her hair, to her sweet smiles, he just can't imagine living the world without her. He may not be that showy, most especially when they're outside the room, most especially that he might not be good in words to make things more complicated for them but it doesn't mean that he doesn't love her.

He does actually. He can't even stand _any guy_ laughing with her, carry her when she fell asleep in the lab, touch her waist when some guy assists her or even have spent almost the entire day with other guys, discussing some stuff. It makes his eye twitch in anger, _everytime. _He may fail to show or say it, but he never failed to feel it and crush his heart.

Maybe she heard those kind of words even before that's why she had a notch that he is not interested in marrying her after all. And she didn't even tell or show it to him. She didn't want to get hurt by asking or had him feel something bad.

"I should have asked you before, before even Nanaba and Mike and even Petra's and Olou. I just, I just, I don'-"

He was stopped when Hanji kissed him lovingly by the mouth.

"of course I would, and I will marry you as many times as you want if that's what will make you happy."

"Us." _Not just me, _he thought.

"And being known as Mrs. Ackerman or rather, Mrs. Levi Ackerman is the sweetest thing I've heard, such glorious name for a woman to have once she got married." She scrubbed her nose to his, feeling that she's too blessed in this very moment.

Seeing that everything seems going fine, Levi then raised his hand, showing a silver ring with very minimal marks of designed, curved around it with a necklace still attached to it. It was simple, not extravagant and not meant to look like an engagement ring, no diamonds at all but she didn't care.

"Oh Levi..." Hanji let out a small nervous laugh, almost crying. She's aware that Levi got no one to have an engagement ring to have and be given to her, but here it is. And she was wrong. He never failed to make her surprised.

"It was left with me when my parents were gone. I don't exactly know who owned it but I had it since I was a child. I know it's not much, not as beautiful as that of Nanaba's or Petra's but I promise to find another as soon as possible."

He remembered how Hanji looked mesmerized by the beauty of the engagement rings of Petra and Nanaba, and he feels that the ring he is offering now is nothing like those of theirs.

She took it from him, and embraced him, kissing him again as a tear run down her cheek. Being emotional is not her thing but she was greatly touched by what Levi had done tonight. No wine or beer, no adoring audience to watch, no romantic dinner, nothing. But she didn't care.

He spoke from her embrace and said, "and I'm sorry for not proposing in a romantic or even memorable way." She knows that Levi is not the romantic kind of guy anyway, but he knows that she would love it better if he did it that way.

"Isn't this romantic enough for you?" She asked as she broke the kiss and stared deep in his eyes. "And a beautiful ring is not important, you know? Trust and love is more important than that. A ring is just a material reminder after all."

"Besides, " she added "I'm not into gathering the attention of all the people just to know I am going to marry you. I don't think I'll enjoy that much attention at all."

"Why? You're not proud of marrying me?"

"I am more than proud! I am honored to marry you!" she smiled as his eyes went to travel somewhere else, not knowing how to answer back to that compliment she just gave.

"Seriously Levi, marrying the World's Strongest Soldier is such a big deal I never imagine that I'll marry that World's Strongest Soldier after all." She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He was still quiet, trying to process everything in his head, trying to check if his questions were answered already and making sure if he's alright about it.

"And being loved and taken care of by the World's Strongest Soldier is something I am beyond happy for."

She managed to smile weakly at him as she brush her nose to his. He still can't get the feeling of nervousness away from him.

"Don't worry about it. I don't even know if proposing in a romantic and memorable way is important at all. Here, place it to me." she giggled. And that made him alright again, losing all the tension that is once torturing his body.

He took the ring, removed the silver necklace and placed it on her ring finger. She smiled with in pure awe when she stared at it together with him. It blends well on her hand, which was weird.

They both shut their eyes, nose touching, feeling each other's presence.

"And I'll be with you forever, love you and care for you, even if a titan eats your penis."

Levi popped his eyes open in disgust as Hanji laughed, "It's quite really big. They might get interested on it too." She winked at him as she stood up, Levi trying to help her stand.

She winced and had her right eye twitched and closed in a little amount of pain, realizing that they are still in their sexual position, her knees bend, sitting on top of him as he is still inside her. They laughed softly when they realized it late and she was about to leave.

He smiled a little with that, feeling happy of her praise towards him though.

He sat in the end of the bed; feet touching the floor, watching Hanji get dressed and smile when she looked at the ring placed in her finger. He is happy to see her wearing the same smile and feeling the same happiness that she had this morning with Nanaba and Mike's proposal- even way better too.

When she was done, she finished her paper and realized that she was already ten minutes late for the meeting. She pulled her hair up and fixed her glasses. Somehow, Levi realized how amazing even her glasses could be, not getting of her nose even they're having great sex at night.

She approached Levi who was just staring at her still naked and hugged him, having his face placed just by her breasts. He hugged her back, loving her even more. He was afraid that she might turn him down and say that he was just joking or that what they are having is just some fling or puppy love. But she proved him that what they have is real.

"You're late." He said, not breaking their soft embrace.

"I know"

"They'll be pissed."

"I don't care."

"They'll see the hickies in your neck"

"Then they'll know I've been busy and will proudly say that you did it" she looked down at him, and he looked up at her smiled.

"I'll tell them that I had a hot-steaming, nasty and romantic bedtime with my soon-to-be-husband and making me feel nuts." She added, kissing him in each word, assuring him that everything was okay and great and gave her a smirk.

She headed for the door, turning the knob when Levi said something that made her turn around and look at him.

"I love you."

For the very first time, he managed to say it. It was short, simple and direct to the point, not poetic or shitty absurd but real and just, touching. And it was for her to hear and feel.

"I love you too." They both smiled as she got out of the room.

A simple response, but her sincerity to it was greatly felt by Levi.

Normally, she would want tease him that she loves him more and that he'll get pissed and say that they both know he feels it way bigger than what she has for him. Hanji usually is the one who says _I love you_ to him, but he never responds back, sometimes saying _me too _but not sure if he means he loves himself to or he loves her too. But tonight, he was able to say it whole, and only for her.

-x-

Levi and Mike were looking at the group of four woman making some flower crowns from the inside of the HQ. Nanaba decided to have flower crowns for their wedding, believing that it will look great with her long white thin dress. They were trying to test their skills of making them perfectly. They teased each other as they try wearing the flower crowns that they had made, and Levi blushed as he saw Hanji wear one and looked way beautiful with it. She was laughing and it made him feel way happier.

"So when are you going to propose to Hanji?" Mike sipped on his tea as he read some papers in his hands.

He let out a small laugh to himself. "I already did"

Mike was surprised by what he had said. "When?"

"Last night. I was supposed to ask her a long time ago even before you guys but it was just, I feel-"

"Nervous?" Mike gazed at him hard.

Levi licked his lips after having a gulp from his tea.

"Yeah."

"i felt that too. But then I realized, I want to be hers forever, as much as I wanted her to be mine too. And if ever we'll die anytime, I'd be happy to leave something for her, my surname, my love and everything else that I could."

Levi was caught off guard by Mike's answer. He was right. About that. About everything. He was even the one who kept asking them when would they get married and always ended up being ignored and unanswered.

"I am not sure if she was very willing to love me forever, and I might not become a favorable husband for her." Levi turned to look at Hanji again by the gardens as she had some fun.

"I never thought that World's Strongest Soldier doesn't had enough balls to ask someone like Hanji for marriage."

"The fuck?" but he was right. He was scared. But at the same time, he didn't want to lose her to someone else.

"It seemed like nothing will change anyway if you get married so I didn't asked her right away."

"That's what you thought." Mike placed the papers down on the table and looked at Levi seriously.

"When you get married, you'll be bound to each other forever. You won't easily lose her to someone else, and you'll be sure that you'll have someone with you until you die or even if you get sick. Through all the weirdness and shittiness of life, you won't be alone because you'll have your wife as your partner, by your side, forever."

Levi sighed and didn't say anything, agreeing with Mike's words.

"Marriage is going to be a new shitty thing for me and her." Levi finally giving his response.

"Yeah, but you'll learn more and explore marriage life together. You'll go home, knowing someone is going to be there for you, ready to please you, make you happy, love you, make and prepare food for you and things like that. And you know that you'll never be alone again."

Mike smiled, telling him that he did felt the same way.

_She'll be all yours, forever, no matter what happens, _Levi told himself, and she will be free with title of '_Levi Heichou's Fucking Buddy'._

He smiled at the thought that she'll be always welcoming him, prep him up after a mission even if she's in the middle of work. He'd like that. Getting her away from work for a minute something hard to be done, and he's sure he won't need to beg her to focus on him anymore.

**Author's note:**

I was surprised that I have finished this in just two days T.T

Sorry about the lemon part (no I'm not) sorry if it's not that steamy or something. I didn't even knew it'll end this long T.T

But everything seemed to work it so please do send in your reviews if you like!

And I just fixed the damn typos! My deepest apologies! My netbook doesn't highlight my mistakes, and I uploaded the first one immediately, having its mistakes uploaded with it too.

P.S.

I'll have a sequel to this and I hope to finish it soon 3

**ladyinblack**


End file.
